


You Can Never Tell Me I Don't Love You Enough

by DisgustingWeirdo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drinking, Is this enough tags?, M/M, Pee, Smoking, Three way kissing, Vomiting, Where do I begin?, Yes you read that right, blowjob, kurapika is an incredible wingman, not wearing their seatbelts in a cab shame on them, some good ideas end poorly, someone's engaged!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingWeirdo/pseuds/DisgustingWeirdo
Summary: Gon was planning on having a relaxing night out with his fiance, Killua, and their best friend, Kurapika.  But Killua's strange request and Kurapika's devious behavior throw all of Mr. Freecs plans out the window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even stand up for myself. I'm thinking, what's the strangest story idea I can think of, that's supposed to be sexy, but is not at all? VOILA! No shame in your game, Killua, you tried!

I was hoping tonight would be a night like any other night…. but I guess Killua had other plans.

I almost spit out my drink when he turned and said to me, “I want you to piss on me, Freecss.” The level of nonchalance in his voice didn’t at all match up to the cherry red his face was turning. He didn’t look at me.

I must have heard him wrongly. The bar was loud, and the lighting was low. There was no way in Hell he just said what I thought he did. I decided to ask him to repeat himself, hoping my brain was just a bit muddy from the whiskey in my glass.

I laughed lightly, laying my chin in my palm and my elbow against the small table separating us, the neon lights from the dancefloor to our right bathing Killua in very pretty colors.

“What was that, Killua? It almost sounded like you just told me to piss on you,” I laughed again, the idea even more asinine when I voiced it out loud.

Killua nervously tapped his pack of cigarettes against the table, his kitty cat lighter nestled deeply in his palm.

“Forget it, I didn’t say anything,” he said so quietly I barely caught it. He shoved a cigarette into his mouth, cupping it lightly with his hands as he lit it, as if some massive breeze would suddenly sweep through the club at any point, dashing the flame.

I frowned.

“Killua, you can’t possibly…”

“I said forget it!” he threw at me moodily, a scowl now set on his face.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, aside from the thumping music from the dancefloor. He refused to look at me, but I was glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, taking long slow sips of my poison of choice.

Killua looked pretty tonight, as he always did, but he always put a little extra effort forth when we went out to a place like this. He blended in seamlessly with the throngs of frequent club goers with his trendy hair cut and edgy clothes. He had on a pink sleeveless shirt that clung to his body just right, and some sort of black sleeve accessories on both arms. His silver engagement ring glittered when the strobe lights hit it just so… His eyeliner was overdone, but perfect, and I sighed, looking away just as Kurapika made his way back to the small booth, a light layer of sweat coating his face as he sat down.

“How come you guys aren’t out there dancing tonight?! Gon, you know you’re the best dancer here!” he exclaimed a bit breathlessly, before taking a huge drink out of his vitamin water.

I gave him a half-hearted grin while waving my hand in a way to ascertain that that statement probably wasn't true. Killua ignored him completely.

“Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Should I go order some jello shots?”

“Yes,” Killua said, as I chimed in with a, “no” at the same time. My fiancé glared at me before going back to sulkily sucking on his Camel Crush.

“Sorry, Gon, two against one!” Kurapika announced before getting up again and disappearing into the crowd, his blonde ponytail swinging behind him.

“So what’s going on, Babe?” I tried again, the glittery makeup on Killua’s cheeks shimmering brilliantly every time the light caught it. I was one lucky son of a bitch.

“Nothings going on, Babe,” he retorted, blowing a small puff of smoke in my direction. I batted it away slightly annoyed, he knew I hated that shit.

I sighed and gave up, knowing there was no point in trying to get through to him once he was set in one of his moods. Best just to ride it out from the sidelines, so I downed the last gulp of my whiskey quickly, only making a small face before I spotted Kurapika’s blonde ponytail bouncing back through the crowd. He had a tray in his hands and a wide set grin on his face, his bangs parted slightly with sweat.

“Four for each of us, you moody motherfuckers! I won't be satisfied until I get both of you out on the dance floor at least once tonight!”

My blonde friend's smile seemed contagious as I allowed myself to relax a bit more and grabbed one of the brightly colored plastic cups in front of me.

“Pass,” Killua answered, snubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray and grabbing for a cup as well.

Kurapika wrinkled his nose at him but otherwise remained unaffected by his best friend's crappy mood.

“To friendship,” Kurapika began, as we each held up the tiny plastic cups to our lips, waiting for the cue to suck down the alcohol-infused jello, “and to a most lovely engagement,” he finished, tipping his head towards Killua's sparkling ring. Killua blushed, but said nothing, and the 3 of us swallowed down the shots with ease.

Within minutes we had finished off the tray save for Killua's last one, which I guessed he was saving for later. He excused himself to the bar to get some sort of colorful mixed drink he liked, and Kurapika had finally convinced me to make my way out onto the dancefloor with him, pulling at my wrist lightly with giggles falling from his mouth.

“Slow down, KP, I'm right behind you, no reason to rush,” I laughed, as we had made our way to the edge of the crowd, far enough to be out on the floor, but close enough that the booth was still in view so we could see Killua.

Some sort of techno song was blasting through the speakers, and I easily found my rhythm, the beat of the synthesized drums guiding me. Kurapika backed into me easily, his smaller body fitting perfectly against me as I grabbed his hips, attempting to guide him to the beat. For as much as he loved to put himself out on the floor he had very little rhythm, and when I peeked back over towards the booth after Killua had returned I could see him smirking at the silly sight of us. I waved at him and he quickly trained his face back into a sulk and pretended not to see me.

I flipped Kurapika around to face me, and he smiled widely, attempting to grind up against me to the beat, and I wound my arms behind his lower back to keep up.

“What’s wrong with Killua?” he asked, a bit of mischief in his voice that I decided to ignore.

“Not sure, he said something weird and when I asked him to repeat himself he got all pissy. You know how he is, with his moods, he’ll get over it.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kurapika agreed, running a petite hand down my chest and laughing. I could still feel the heat of his palm through my t-shirt, and the shots were hitting me at once. I could tell he felt the same, his cheeks were blown pink and he was giggling. We struggled a bit more to gain a natural rhythm with each other, but Kurapika was hopeless, and I guess Killua got tired of watching us embarrassing ourselves, because he finally made his way over to the dancefloor.

“Move over, sweetheart, it’s my turn,” he whispered quietly into Kurapika’s ear, his pink drink still held high in one hand. He kissed Kurapika’s cheek softly. “Go grab a some of your water, you’re next, okay?” Kurapika scampered away with more enthusiasm that I felt he should have had to be kicked out of the dance party, but I shrugged as Killua slid into my arms perfectly, wrapping his arms lightly around my neck, his drink still held in his hand.

“Did you miss me?” he purred, and I assumed his tantrum had finally ended. I nodded, staring into his beautiful blue eyes for a few moments before closing my own and leaning forward. Killua met me half way and our lips met feverishly as my hand reached up to cup the back of his head.

Killua may not have been the best dancer in the world, but he could keep a rhythm, torturously so as his slender hips rolled up against me over and over. I tried not to gasp, the room seeming a bit hotter than it had minutes before.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to get turned on in front of all these people,” I said to him quietly, and his eyes sparkled dangerously. Killua slowed his pace before stopping completely, and I almost whined at the loss of contact. He stared at me, his eyes half lidded as he backed away, starting to move again on his own, I watched him bring his drink to his mouth and swallow all of it in one go, and if it was a wordless metaphor it was well-received. I gulped as he motioned for Kurapika to come back over and join us, and he handed me his empty glass.

“Go put this on the table, we won’t be long. You should get our ride ready,” Killua instructed to me, in that authoritative tone that meant I was definitely getting laid tonight. I couldn’t do anything but nod as Killua gathered Kurapika in his arms on the dancefloor, an honest smile on his face for the first time all night. He grabbed the blonde under his thighs, clothed in star patterned leggings as his black long shirt hung over his butt. Killua and Kurapika giggled as Killua spun them around on the floor, and I couldn’t help but smile myself as I sat back down in the booth, grabbing my cell to make our arrangements to get home.

Once we were all positively sweaty and stumbling I got the ding on my phone that our ride had arrived, and we all filed out into the chilly air of the night, the 3 of us piling into the back seat of the cab. Our driver gave us all a bit of a weird look, but minded her own business after we gave her the destination.

Killua and Kurapika were still giggling, the extra pounds I had on them I guess making all the difference when we had all consumed about the same amount of drinks. My eyes widened a bit when Kurapika just flat out left his seat and crawled into Killua’s lap, straddling him easily even in this small space, and Killua looked up at him happily.

Killua and Kurapika had been friends for a very long time, much longer than even I had known Killua, and their flirty relationship never really bothered me. It was even more of a surprise when Killua and I had started dating, and Kurapika was a regular guest to our bed. It didn’t bother me, it made Killua happy, and we all were on the same page. I love Kurapika’s company just as much, and he still was very respectful of our individual relationship.

I couldn't help but stare when the two of them began making out in the backseat of the cab, and I couldn’t help but groan when Killua grabbed my hand, slipping it under the fabric of his jeans. I reached down until my warm hands met an even hotter cock, already half hard as Kurapika ground himself against my hand and Killua's waist.

Suddenly there was an arm around my neck, pulling me forward, until my forehead bumped between the two of theirs, and Kurapika smirked before pulling me in for a kiss as well. He bit my full bottom lip gently, and Killua moaned when I could feel him become fully hard in my hand.

I handed our poor driver an enormous tip when we finally got home, and I had to bodily pull Killua and Kurapika out of the cab, still clinging to each other like a lifeline, faces connected and hands roaming all over.

My head was swimming but I felt good, and I herded my two much drunker companions into the house once I had successfully got the key into the lock. They immediately collapsed on the couch, Kurapika quickly throwing his shirt halfway across the room and I laughed out loud, setting the keys at the breakfast bar and removing my shoes. Killua was giggling and moaning at the same time, one of the cutest sounds I had probably ever heard in my entire life. I watched in awe like some sort of voyeur as Kurapika shimmied down the couch, unbuttoning Killua’s jeans and pulling them down just a bit to spring his dick free.

My mind felt like it was moving in slow motion as I watched Kurapika gently grab my fiance’s hips and take him into his mouth completely. We made brief eye contact before one of Killua’s hands wound itself behind Kurapika’s head, the other gently moving his bangs away from his face so he could watch him work. I loved watching them together almost as much as I loved fucking my own gorgeous husband to be. There was just something softer in Killua’s body language around Kurapika that we couldn’t seem to replicate ourselves. And that was fine. Killua and Kurapika were flirty and soft, and Killua and I were passionate and in love.

Killua’s voice rose an octave and I shook my head out of my daydream, I knew that sound, Kurapika must have been doing a stellar job. I walked over to the couch quietly and kneeled next to Killua’s face. His eyes were closed but sprung open when he sensed my presence, and I ran the back of my hand against his cheek, the hand that wasn’t supporting the back of Kurapika’s head quickly entwining in my fingers.

“Are you gonna cum for us, babydoll?” I said, bringing his perfectly well cared for hands to my mouth to pepper a few kisses on his fingertips.

He threw his head back against the pillows as Kurapika doubled his efforts, his slender fingers running down the sides of Killua’s exposed torso. Suddenly Killua yanked hard on Kurapika’s ponytail and the blonde sat up, licking his lips as a stream of cum pooled against Killua’s own belly.

“Good boy,” I murmured, running a free hand through his hair as I felt him grip desperately onto my other hand. Kurapika grabbed a few tissues off of the coffee table and handed them to me, whispering that Killua was now mine for the night. He disappeared quickly, which I found strange, but decided not to worry about it. I wiped Killua off gently as his breathing finally began to regulate, and he looked up at me with eyes that said he wasn’t done for the night.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?” I suggested, and he wrapped his arms around my neck so I could easily hoist him up into my arms. He kissed my neck lightly as I carried him through the house, smiling when I had finally reached our bedroom. I laid him on the bed gently, looking him up and down.

“I'll be right back beautiful, let me go to the bathroom and wash my hands.”

I went to leave but he grabbed my arm, that same weirdly embarrassed look on his face like earlier in the club.

“Killua?”

“I told you earlier, Gon, I want you to… on me,” he mumbled, turning his face away from me, the redness on his cheeks spreading all the way down his neck and coating his ears.

“Killua… I don't... Think I could do that.”

“Please?!”

I stared into his eyes. He was serious. And I was weirded out. He’d never mentioned anything like this to me before, and I was frankly stunned. Killua may have been insatiable at times, but he was a pretty vanilla guy, and this just seemed out of character for him. I sighed as he stared at me, more and more determined. He wasn’t going to back down, and I really wanted to have sex with him tonight, so I guess we had to meet in the middle somehow.

“Get on the floor.”

“W-what?”

“Lay on the floor, it’s hardwood, I ain’t pissing in my own god damn bed, Killua.”

Killua’s eyes looked like dinner plates as he scrambled off of the bed, taking a pillow with him, and laying down on the floor in front of me. He looked nervous, and I felt nervous, how the fuck was I supposed to pee on my own lover?

“Aren’t you gonna, like, take your clothes off or something?” I asked, stalling for time as Killua laid there looking at me.

“No, I’ll keep my clothes on,” he responded quietly, his fingers beginning to fidget with the hem of his shirt, that was already stained with cum from earlier anyway, and the fly of his pants was still undone.

I sighed, figuring he must have it all worked out in his head somehow, and unzipped my jeans. I pulled out my cock, standing there for a minute feeling shy and confused. Killua stared back, looking like he was mentally preparing himself for something monumental.

“Well??” he asked impatiently, giving me a somewhat annoyed look.

“I’m sorry, Killua, it’s kinda… hard to do it when you’re staring at me.”

“That’s kinda the point,” he leveled with me, his sassy mood returning. Now I really wanted to do it just to shut him up.

I decided to try a different approach. I propped Killua’s legs up on the floor, bent and parted and made myself comfortable on my knees between them. He gave me a weird look before trying to relax, and I settled one of my hands on his knee, the other trying to aim my dick at his… torso/groin region. Was that… what he wanted? I had no idea. The little fuck wasn’t talking.

I closed my eyes.

“Hey! Don’t close your eyes! What if it gets on my face?!”

“I don’t know man you’re the one who wanted this, I bet you’d like that. Want me to piss on your face, Killua?”

“N-no!”

“Sure you would, this is your thing, huh?”

“Just fucking do it, Freecss, before I punch you in the dick!”

We settled down from our arguing and the room went silent once again, I got all of my wits together, and tried to not look directly at Killua. I could do this.

Killua gasped when the stream first hit his jeans, and I did my best not to make eye contact with him as I directed upwards, his shirt beginning to soak as wetness bloomed on the fabrics covering his body. I had to admit, I was getting kind a turned on now. Killua wasn’t saying anything, but I could hear his breathing hitch in his throat.

“You like that, Zoldyck?” I whispered, and he whimpered.

I was almost finished when a loud voice from the doorway startled me so much that I jerked my hand, and Killua got a mouthful.

“I thought I heard arguing, are you guys…. WHOA!”

Killua choked and sputtered and I fell backwards and Kurapika stood in the doorway of our room looking like he had just discovered a chest full of gold. His eyes were bright and wide and I felt like I could feel my soul leaving my body.

When Killua rolled over and puked all over the floor, time started moving again. I wanted to jump up and help him but my dick was hanging out, and there was piss everywhere. Kurapika stood in the doorway with his hands over his mouth like he had just watched someone get shot, his excitement now horror. This was the worst day of my entire life.

I wanted to feel bad but I was so pissed off that I just got up and sat on the bed, staring at the horror scene laid out in front of me. Kurapika eventually made his way into the room, though what possessed him to do so I'm not sure. That guy sure does care about Killua, and he helped him to his feet. Killua had a terribly numb look on his face as Kurapika guided him to the ensuite bathroom, and after they shut the door I could hear Killua's sobbing carry through the door.

I sighed. What a fun night this had started out as and ended so horribly. And I didn't even get the chance to get laid… there was probably a snowball's chance in Hell of that happening now. And our bedroom smelled so disgusting that I got up and left, Killua was cleaning up all of that nonsense.

I did feel bad though, so I made my way into the kitchen to whip up some late night EasyMac as an apology for probably being ruder than I should have about Killua's… adventurous idea. At least he could never accuse me of not loving him enough.

Once I had made 3 bowls of piping hot Mac and Cheese and was sitting comfortably on the couch, my feet crossed and propped up on the coffee table as I stuffed my face, a freshly showered and dressed Killua and sleepy looking Kurapika shuffled into the room.

“Bedroom’s clean,” Killua mumbled, flopping down heavily next to me and burying his face in my chest. I wound my arm around him and gave him a light squeeze.

“That's good, but I think I'll sleep out here tonight, maybe you should sleep in KP’s room tonight, Darling.” I decided through a mouth full of noodles and cheese.

Killua nodded into my chest.

“I made you both noodles.”

“Not hungry,” Killua groaned, burying himself further into my lap and curling up into the fetal position. I rubbed his back.

“I could eat.”

Killua quickly dozed off to sleep by the time I had set my plate of noodles down and started eating the ones I had prepared for him. Kurapika chewed next to me silently for a few minutes before speaking.

“Well, that sure was a bust,” he laughed, cheese and noodles full in his mouth. I looked at him questioningly, before it dawned on me.

“You.”

“Me?”

“You knew! You dirty little fucker!” I hissed, trying not to wake Killua, and sending a scowl over at Kurapika who could only send me back a cheshire smile. 

“Killua is my best friend, we have no secrets,” he grinned, taking another bite of the pasta I had so lovingly prepared for him.

I said nothing, but accepted his response since it was most definitely the truth. I guess I had to find a way to get both of them back.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't yell at me, we needed this.


End file.
